


Homesickness

by Clairianne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Homesickness, Leo is the best friend ever, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/pseuds/Clairianne
Summary: With all his love for America, Guang Hong sometimes feels homesick.





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this fic is the part on Guang Hong's wiki where it says he practices in the US in the off season.

  
  
Guang Hong loves training in America in the off season. 

He loves all the opportunities he has here, not like in the small village in the eastern part of  China he grew up in. He loves his trainings, completely personalised for him; he loves his coach, who spends all their time focusing on Guang Hong’s and his needs. He loves his huge ice rink and his rink mates he’s known for more than two years now. 

He loves the freedom of spending his free time how he wants to; those short moments when he can go and explore the city or spend time with friends without anyone interfering. 

He also loves the fact that when he’s living in America, his best friend Leo is living thirty minutes by a bus from his dorms. They met via the internet, but developed their friendship thanks to Guang Hong’s trainings in America, training at the same rink, sharing the practice hours.

Guang Hong is sure he can, without a doubt, call Leo his best friend. He feels as if they’ve known each other for years now; he spends as much time as he can with Leo, knowing his sunny personality rewards all the difficulties Guang Hong experiences in America. He is sure Leo likes him too, given the fact that they have no secrets between them and Guang Hong is the first person Leo calls when he has some spare time.

He tries really hard, but deep down in his heart, he knows his feelings are less… innocent towards Leo. He knows, for some time now, that friendship isn’t everything he would like to share with his best friend. Especially at times when he has the ability to openly stare at his friend on the rink, at his sun kissed skin, auburn hair moving with every fine move, perfect brows frowning and the most magnetic smile he’s ever seen when Leo is lost in the music he’s skating to…    
  
Guang Hong definitely feels his cheeks burn every time he thinks about Leo. How much he would love to kiss that sweet thoughtfulness away…   
  
But he knows he won’t act on those feelings. He remembers, every day, that his stay in America is never permanent.  His best friend, Leo, will always only be his friend, no matter how much he’d like to change that.

 

With all his love for America, Guang Hong sometimes feels homesick.

He misses his mother, who tries so hard to raise him and his two younger sisters, his always tired father, who works too much for being able to support Guang Hong’s career. He misses the peace of his hometown, how safe and happy he always feels there, where no stress and doubts can reach him.    
  
But he misses his sisters the most, their easy smiles and warm hugs and how they always make him forget about all the worries in his world. 

Sometimes, Guang Hong hates being in America.   
  
Especially on days like today, when he oversleeps and gets late to the practice. His coach doesn’t stop shouting since he arrives, and the entire practice goes terribly wrong, because he cannot focus to do anything well enough.

The additional negative to this day is the fact that it’s Friday, and on Fridays there is no Leo in the trainings. On Fridays, Leo is at university and Guang Hong feels even worse; sometimes even a small smile from his best friend can make his day better.

Guang Hong realises even weather is against him on days like this. There is a downpour outside when he misses his bus after the training, and it keeps going till the moment he closes his dorm’s door behind him, one hour later. 

The downpour leaves him completely soaked, he’s alone in his dorm, with grim thoughts and tears in his eyes. He goes straight to bed and without changing out of his wet clothes, snuggling with his favorite teddy bear, feeling how his eyes are filling with tears.

He wishes he could be at home, where his mom would greet him with a towel and happy smile, probably even with cooked dinner. His sisters would laugh at him a little, but then, they would cuddle with him, talking about their day and he would be able to hear their cute laughter, which always makes Guang Hong feel all warm inside. He would soon forget about all the inconveniences of the day and get prepared for another day,  making sure to do better next time.

But now, he feels he can only lie in bed feeling cold and tired and missing his family the most since he came to America almost two months ago.

He feels how hard it is to catch a breath, how his mind is filled with all the unfortunate things that happened this day. He almost wishes he had never become a figure skater, that he isn’t good enough to be in America and occupy the place which should belong to someone better than him, more lucky and talented…

Guang Hong feels like that too often to know there is nothing he can do to feel better. Maybe he’s still too young to be so far away from home? He wishes he could call his parents, but at the same time he knows his parents are sleeping there, and they deserve a good night’s rest. He wishes he could be stronger, but he was always like that; more sensitive than his peers, experiencing everything stronger. He hated it, but couldn’t do anything about it.

He still wishes he would grow up from it.

He hardly hears the ringtone of his phone lying next to him. It can be something important,  but he can’t be bothered to care enough about who’s calling . He is too tired.

It stops suddenly, only to ring again. And again.

After the fourth time that the phone starts ringing, Guang Hong forces himself to take the phone, only to see Leo’s name on the display. He doesn’t want to pick up and sound as if he’s crying, but at the same time, he knows Leo won’t stop until he hears Guang Hong’s voice. 

Leo knows about his struggles with emotions, because sometimes, it’s hard not to break down in front of other people. Still, Guang Hong usually would be embarrassed by it, but at this moment he only wants to his best friend stop worrying about him.   
  
“H-hello…?” He picks up, sitting straight on the bed, still hugging his bear to his heart, and tries to wipe away the tears. His head starts to hurt and he has no other option but to close his eyes.   
  
“Guang Hong? Are you okay? I’ve been trying to call you for 20 minutes now!” he hears Leo’s concerned voice on the line and immediately feels worse, making his best friend worry about him.   
  
“I’m… I’m sorry, Leo. I just…” 

“I just left the ice rink. Coach said you had a bad day and now I can definitely hear it. What happened?” Guang Hong almost feels concern in his best friend’s voice. He feels there is no point of trying to hide his mood today.

“Everything is so wrong… I...” He tries to catch a breath, but it’s anything but easy in his state. “I just want to go home,” he whispers, feeling his tears running down his cheeks again. 

“Oh, Guang Hong, I’m so sorry…” Leo’s voice softens immediately, making Guang Hong feeling even more stupid. “Are you at at dorms now?”

“I’m in my room,” he answers simply. There is a moment of silence.

“I’m going to be there in ten minutes, wait for me.” He hangs up, leaving Guang Hong alone again with his thoughts. He realises he should probably finally get up and do something with himself, but then, he has no strength to do so.

 

Guang Hong doesn’t have the time to get comfortable enough, when he hears quiet knocks on his door. He knows it’s Leo, and immediately starts panicking, thinking of how bad he looks and how much he’s troubled his best friend by making him come all the way here.

“Hey, it’s me.” He doesn’t have the time to even get up from the bed when Leo walks into his room, a soft but worried smile on his lips. He doesn’t say anything, but sits on the bed next to Guang Hong.

And Guang Hong, feeling the tears in his eyes come back again, wraps his hands around his older friend and buries his heated face in his sweater.

Leo doesn’t say anything, but hugs Guang Hong back, caressing his hair lightly and silently holding him, showing his friend that he’s there, that he’s not alone anymore.   
  
They sit like that for a while and Guang Hong calms down slowly, feeling his best friend’s reassuring presence. Leo is always a calming presence in his life, always smiling, emitting positivity and sharing his warm embraces with Guang Hong.    
  
Guang Hong feels how his body relaxes, his breath coming back to its easy rhythm. He wipes the last tears and looks at his best friend with red, but thankful eyes. 

“Thank you Leo,” Guang Hong says simply, and his friend smiles at him with his easy, warm smile.

“Don’t mention it,” Leo says easily, his fingers brushing the loose strands of hair from Guang Hong’s heated forehead. “I am always here to help you.” His voice is sincere. “But… do you want to talk about it? About what happened? Especially why are you still in wet clothes?”   
  
Guang Hong smiles a little at the remark; at the same time, Leo takes his shoes off and sits on the bed more comfortably. Guang Hong feels it’s the time for conversation.

“Or not,” Leo says, looking at his best friend. “First go and take a shower, put  on some dry  clothes, and in the meantime I’m going to make tea. Then we can talk,” Leo adds, and Guang Hong realises he definitely needs a hot shower now. 

He does just that, and when he’s back he sees Leo on his phone, with two steaming mugs next to bed. Guang Hong smiles tiredly, then climbs next to his friend and takes one of the mugs, sitting as close to Leo as possible. 

Leo puts his phone away and  looks at Guang Hong, smiling.

“Today’s my dad’s turn to cook, and he’s making enchiladas. You should come eat with us today, because even now my parents are asking about you, and you haven’t been at ours for some time now, right? Then we can go to training together tomorrow morning, what do you think about it?” he adds, and Guang Hong is really grateful for the invitation, knowing he shouldn’t be alone today. He also knows that Leo’s entire family is as heartfelt and caring as he is; he knows them for so long he is sure there is no way for reject their invitation.

“I probably shouldn’t break your mom’s heart by not showing up, right?” he laughs lightly, and Leo smiles at him so brightly that Guang Hong starts to wonder if Leo actually asked him to spend the night only because of his bad mood, or maybe Leo likes to spend time with him as much as Guang Hong loves to spend time with Leo.

They sit in silence for a while, but then, Guang Hong feels Leo’s knee nudging his, encouraging him to talk. So he does; he tells every event in the day for Leo, who sits silently next to him and looks at him with sad eyes.    
  
At the end of the story, their cups of tea are empty, but Guang Hong doesn’t feel empty anymore. His best friend is next to him, allowing him to put head on Leo’s arm, holding his hand.

“I can’t do anything about your homesickness, but I can try to make sure you won’t feel so alone here. You know you can always talk to me, right? And I’m going to do everything I can to see you and make you feel a little bit better.” Leo smiles, and Guang Hong has to hug him, whispering quiet words of gratitude. “And tomorrow, when we wake up and it will be reasonable hour, you will call your parents and they definitely make you feel better, okay?”

And they do just that. Guang Hong packs the most important things (and adds an extra pair of pants in case of another downpour) and both of them go to the De La Iglesia household.

They help Leo’s father in the kitchen; they make a mess, but Mr. De La Igelsia isn't any better, so nobody has any regrets. Guang Hong needs to survive Mrs. De La Iglesia’s questions about all the time he didn’t visit their family. He is embarrassed, but at the same time happy for the care Leo’s mother shows him. Sometimes he feels like another child in that home; he never felt left out from any of the conversations or events there, and he always feels relaxed around everyone at this house. Especially around Leo’s siblings, who sometimes shows him more love than for their brother.

After the meal (which ends for Guang Hong with a stomach ache from laughing too much) Guang Hong barely avoids being fed a dessert (he knows he ate too much already and his coach will see this the next day). He and Leo  stealthily evacuate to Leo’s bedroom and lie on his bed for a while, Guang Hong thinking how easy is to forget about being sad.

“You can go wash yourself first,” Leo says at the same time Guang Hong starts to say “I don’t even know how to thank you.”

They look at each other for a moment, and then start laughing lightly. It isn’t probably the funniest thing they’ve ever heard; but it doesn’t stop them from not stopping for a straight minute anyway.

When they look at each other after that, it is different. Guang Hong feels tired from laughing, warmth on cheeks from all different emotions and looking at Leo, he thinks he would never be so in love with another person than he is now.

Then, Leo’s fingers find their way to Guang Hong’s cheek and stay there, caressing the place Guang Hong knows is full of his small freckles. Leo smiles lightly, but a little bit shyly, and Guang Hong knows it’s too much for him to handle. 

He moves a little bit and kisses his best friend’s lips. It’s very quick. And gentle. Definitely perfect.    
  
Guang Hong’s world is spinning. 

He stands up as quickly as before, not giving Leo any moment to process what just happened. He takes his backpack and excuses himself to the bathroom.

 

Guang Hong stays there way too long, trying to understand why did he do that, looking at his rosy cheeks, trying to calm down. He knows he should apologise to Leo, at the same time not wanting to do so. He wants to kiss him. He does just that. Maybe he thinks just a few hours ago he wouldn’t act on his crush. But now it’s definitely not an option.

He finally realises he needs to get back, see what Leo has to say to his act. He puts his pajamas on, brushes his teeth and tries to look not as if he wants to cry again.

But then, he opens the door, Leo is waiting for him with huge, emotion-filled eyes. Guang Hong wants to say something, but surprisingly he has no idea how to talk, because his best friend is smiling at him the brightest smile he’s ever seen, and moves closer.

Leo kisses Guan Hong’s lips lightly. Then again, then he kisses his cheeks and nose. Guang Hong can’t stop giggling from this tingling sensation; Leo is still smiling, even when he leaves Guang Hong for a moment, then comes back in his pajamas.

Guang Hong still feels a little bit homesick when they lie in his best friend’s (or more like boyfriend’s) bed, but this feeling is muffled by the happiness. He is tired, feeling all kinds of emotions toward the day, but now, feeling how Leo’s fingers are tangled with his, he closes his eyes with the smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if it's good. But I hope you enjoy this small fluffy piece of Leo's and Guang Hong's relationship. As always, huge thanks for my perfect Beta Mel for being forced to read my stories.   
> PS. I wrote Guang Hong's homesick panic attack as I feel them myself, because I am really sure I am similar to him if it goes to emotions. 
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr: clairles.tumblr.com


End file.
